


My Best Man

by LittleLonnie



Series: Audrey & Noah Prompts [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(edited) I've asked people for 'Scream' prompts and will post some of them up as I've written them.</p><p>First prompt is: 'Noah is Audrey's best man at her wedding'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaptorSquad22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/gifts).



> The first story is based off of Raptorsquad22's prompt: 'Noah is Audrey's best man at her wedding'
> 
> There's not really any triggers in this. Just some sweet fluff between friends :)

"She looks happy don't she?" Audrey asked, sitting at one of the tables next to Noah, chewing on her thumb until he would grab her wrist and gently pull it away.  
"Yes she does. Stop worrying. She wouldn't have married you if she weren't happy. If she didn't love you," he assured her, not for the first time and it wouldn't be the last time either. Being her best friend maybe it was his job to make sure she was alright, but it was something that came natural anyway. It wasn't really a job. Being her best man was more his job and although his suggestions for a horror themed wedding was shot down and not only because he wasn't the wedding planner, but Audrey's freshly baked out of the oven wife was very protective of her. A horror themed wedding was out of discussion. Not that he had been serious about it of course. Not after surviving two mass murders.

Noah hadn't quite succeeded yet though. Not as long as Audrey were visibly uncertain,  
"Come on," he stood up and took her hand so she would stand as well. Neither of the girls had the classic white wedding dress, but both were still in dresses. Even Audrey all without losing her style because of it,  
"I think I've earned myself a dance with the bride," he grinned. He couldn't brag about his dancing skills, but in his defense neither could Audrey so who were he supposed to impress in the first place. He wrapped an arm around her waist before tucking her onto the dance floor to a slow song, holding her hand in the other,  
"You need to calm down, Audrey. Enjoy yourself or you'll regret spending your wedding day pouting."  
"I'm not pouting."  
"You're pouting."  
"I have reasons to pout."  
"Not really."  
"Oh really?"  
"Look," Noah smiled and shook his head,  
"You've been through a lot. We both have, but we've moved on. Put all that behind you. You're on your wedding day pouting. As your best man I can't allow that."  
"You can't allow it?" Audrey raised an eyebrow, but along with it came a smile.  
"There we go. Smiles suits you. You should use it more," he teased, taking her on a slow spin.  
"Yeah? How do you think I got her?" she glanced over his shoulder at her wife who were looking back at her with a cheeky smile.  
"You told her your best friend has a famous pod cast?" he asked, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Audrey. He felt another tap on his shoulder and looked around to see the wife herself and took a step back,  
"Can I have this dance with my wife?" she asked Noah who eagerly nodded, letting Audrey take her hand instead.  
"Not a moment too soon. The abuse started early tonight," he winked and gave his best friend a kiss on the cheek before letting the newly wed have their dance.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know, but I hope you like it :)


End file.
